Último día del 2018
by D-Noire
Summary: Marinette relata como fue ir al supermercado por última vez y lo bien que lo pasó ese último día del año. (One-shot basado en hechos reales)


El último día del año dos mil dieciocho había llegado finalmente. Treinta y uno de diciembre.

Para muchos era tan solo un día común y corriente, un día como cualquier otro. Para otros, era un día que significaba un cambio. Terminaba un año, terminaba un ciclo y una nueva etapa daba su inicio, era algo que merecía una celebración.

Para Marinette significaba una oportunidad para poder ver a Adrien.

Sabine tenía el día libre, no tendría que trabajar. Como era una de las empleadas más antiguas, tenía derecho a elegir días libres. Pero de todas formas, ella quería ir a comprar, tenían que asegurar compras porque al día siguiente todo se encontraría cerrado. Entonces tenían que comprar comida, mucha comida.

—Le pediré carne a Adrien —comentó Sabine.

Esa noche Sabine le envió un mensaje a Adrien en el cual le pedía que le guardara carne, carne molida y bistec si es que encontraba. Adrien había dicho que sí, que no tenía problema. Pero por si acaso, Sabine le pidió también a una de sus amigas, a Margarita. Siempre había que tener más de una opción.

Marinette se preparó mentalmente en su habitación, porque mañana vería a Adrien.

—No entiendo porque te preparas tanto, Marinette —Tikki observaba a su portadora y se sentía bastante confundida. ¿Desde cuándo necesitabas preparación para ver a alguien?

—Es solo que quiero que todo salga bien —respondió Marinette deteniendo su andar —. Tengo un regalo para su hijo y se lo quiero entregar mañana, tengo que animarme a hacerlo —admitió sonrojada.

—¡Eso es muy lindo! —Tikki la felicitó.

—Además, probablemente me de un abrazo deseándome feliz año nuevo —las mejillas de Marinette se ruborizaron ante esa idea, realmente le ilusionaba mucho —. Quiero ser capaz de decirle "¡Feliz Año Nuevo!" —hizo puños sus manos con determinación.

—¡Lo harás, Marinette!

Pero al día siguiente hubo un cambio de planes radical.

Sabine le preguntó a Adrien si le había guardado carne, y resulta que Adrien respondió con que no asistió al trabajo. Eso quiere decir que sí, tenía que ir, pero voluntariamente no quiso ir.

Eso era una completa decepción. Pero nada se podía hacer.

Quizás después de todo, tendrían un buen final de año, ¿no?

Cuando iban por bicicleta, antes de cruzar la calle ocurrió un accidente. Sabine iba de modo normal, pero un adolescente apareció repentinamente (también iba en bicicleta), él iba mucho más rápido. Ninguno de ellos alcanzó a frenar y ocurrió una colisión.

Marinette observó todo con la boca abierta. Ella sabía que los autos chocaban, lo había visto en las noticias, o sino los buses. Pero... nunca imaginó que una colisión entre bicicletas era posible. Le dio mucho miedo presenciar aquello, fue realmente espantoso.

El chico se fue, Sabine se disculpó en reiteradas ocasiones (aunque a punto de vista de Marinette, fue ese chico quien iba rápido); menos mal que ninguno de los dos se cayó.

Ellas siguieron con su andar.

—Me duele la rodilla —se quejó Sabine —. También un poco el brazo.

—¿Estás bien? ¿volvemos a casa? —Marinette sintió algo de miedo, no sabía cómo ayudar a su madre, era extraño.

—Sigamos.

Al llegar al supermercado, Marinette pensó que el lugar se encontraría lleno. Pero no fue así, no había tantas personas.

Se encontraron con un amigo de Sabine, a él le decían Elvis porque tenía un cabello similar al de Elvis Presley. Él las abrazó a ambas, pero a petición de Sabine no les deseó feliz año nuevo. Además, conversó un rato con ambas.

—Algún día espero que tú me invites a comer —le dijo Sabine a Marinette.

—Pero ¿cómo? Ella es muy chiquitita todavía —respondió Elvis.

—Bueno, podría invitarte a comer helado —respondió Marinette. Ambos adultos se rieron gracias a esa respuesta.

Marinette definitivamente no entendió la gracia.

Luego, fueron con Margarita, ella les entregó cinco bandejas de carne y también las abrazó y recibió con alegría. Lo mismo sucedió con un guardia. Todos las conocían y las apreciaban mucho, ellas no pasaban desapercibidas.

A Marinette le encantaba ir al supermercado, ciertamente sentía que todas esas personas eran una familia. Y le gustaba sentirse parte de una familia, sentirse especial.

Cuando fueron a la caja, se colocaron en la caja de su amigo Luka. Marinette se sintió feliz, ese chico siempre le hablaba aunque fuese de cosas tontas.

Sabine se fue a buscar agua mineral, porque se le había olvidado. Marinette se quedó sola con Luka. Luka le sonrió de modo amable, como siempre.

Marinette comenzó a colocar los productos en la caja.

En lo que Marinette colocaba los productos, detrás de ella pasó Nino, el mejor amigo de Adrien.

Marinette lo observó. Él siempre caminaba de un modo tan genial, siempre parecía alegre y siempre se veía tan seguro de sí mismo. Era envidiable.

Por un momento sus miradas se cruzaron y él le sonrió de modo amable.

—Hola, niña —la saludó.

—Hola... —ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Por alguna razón, cada vez que veía a Nino terminaba sonrojada, no podía evitarlo, era extraño.

Decidió concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo.

—¡Hola! —saludó ella de modo fuerte, su voz había sonado bastante animada, eso no era común en ella.

—Hola, ¡ya me quiero ir! —exclamó Luka —. Estoy cansado.

Marinette se rió de modo breve, eso había sido tan natural y al mismo tiempo tan dramático.

—Bueno, al menos ya te queda poco, puedes estar feliz.

—Lo sé, me quiero ir a mi casa.

—¿A casa? Piensa en que podrás ir a casa, te arreglas y ya después puedes ir a una fiesta, bailar y beber —lo animó Marinette.

—Eres tan positiva —Luka fingió que se secaba una lágrima falsa, le había gustado todo ese discurso de la azabache. Marinette rió de modo breve.

—Bueno, supongo que eso es lo que hacen los adultos a modo de celebración, ¿no es así? —preguntó Marinette. Solo que Luka mantuvo silencio, su rostro se tornó ligeramente serio —. No conozco mucho sobre celebraciones de adultos —pensó ella en voz alta.

Después de pagar y retirarse, Marinette siguió pensando en cómo celebraban los adultos. Y realmente deseó tener una idea sobre ello, porque... bueno..., era una persona realmente curiosa.

 **La verdad es que me encanta ir al supermercado y creo que me encantó esa conversación con ese cajero, él es genial XD**

 **Dato curioso: ese cajero es el mismo que aparece en mi one-shot " _Sé tú nombre_ " y también el de " _Bolsas_ " XD**


End file.
